It Started With A Dare
by TheUnwrittenGirl
Summary: Rose Weasley never got a long with Blondie himself. So you can only imagine her astonishment when Scorpius Malfoy asks her to kiss him as a favor. Quickly refusing, it wasn't long until he challenged her to do it as a dare. Since then, she's been in all sorts of situations. All because of it started with a dare.
1. Started with A Dare

**_Chapter 1 - Started With A Dare_**

* * *

><p>"Go die, Malfoy."<p>

_"Please!?"_

"The answer is no."

_"Come onnnn."_

"No."

"Hmprh!"

"Nope."

He groaned, "Please!? Say yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"No."

She chuckled, "Nice try. But still no."

"Please don't make me, Beg."

"You'd be wasting your time if you did."

"Oh come on, Weasley!"

"Noo." Rose Weasley said sing-song, as she bounded over to the next aisle in the library. It was a weekend, so there wasn't many people in the library like the usual during the weekdays.

"Weasley, come on. Please?" Scorpius Malfoy begged her as he tailed her around the library. Rose had been putting back several books she had previously borrowed the week before. And by several, that meant _seven._

"No!" Rose Weasley exclaimed, whirling around to face him. A complete look of astonishment was written all over her face.

"No?"

"Yes." She said, exasperated.

"So yes then!"

"No!" Feeling irritated.

"I'll do all your homework!"

"For your information, I _enjoy _doing my homework." She replied, a hand on her hip.

"I'll make you food!"

"You can't cook." That made Scorpius scowl.

"I'll iron your clothes."

"There's a spell for that."

"Laundry!"

"I prefer that you rather not touch my underwear."

"Back rubs!"

"Hate them."

"I'll carry your books to class!"

"Honestly, Malfoy. I can carry my own load."

"I'll give you a makeover!" Silence.

"Argh!" Rose finally exclaimed, feeling absolutely offended. She wasn't that horridly ugly! Was she? Turning on the heel of her foot, she began to walk away. But before she could even take a step, she pulled back by the annoying blonde himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." _Oh please,_ Rose thought, "But come on, have a heart will you!"

Her jaw dropped, "Have a_ hea-heart_? _Have a bloody heart!?_ Says the one who wants to_ kiss me just to break a poor girl's heart_! And you want me to _have a heart!?_" Rose exclaimed in disbelief.

The librarian and several people looked in their direction. "Shhh!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone, covering her mouth. "Weasley. Please. I beg of you. Help me get this girl to back off. Just do me this one huge favor, please." He pleaded.

Shoving his hand off of her mouth, "I will not kiss you just to get rid of Emily Moschovitz, Malfoy." She spluttered.

"She's a _stalker_. How the bloody hell am I suppose to get Mia Fawley to fancy me if I got some crazy bird following me around! Don't you pity me!?" Malfoy threw his arms up.

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Hardly," She muttered, "But I don't see why_ I _have to be the one you kiss. Much less the act of having to kiss you. Go find some other person to do that with."

"But it won't work if it's not with you though. You see, to her, you're the last person she'd expect for me to kiss. The one person who isn't a threat kisses me, and BAM! Becomes the greatest threat too all girls in line for the Slytherin."

"Unbelievable." She said to herself flatly. _The arrogance is actually overflowing out of him._

Ignoring her tone, "Best believe it, babe." He said, readjusting his robes before winking at a nearby gawking Ravenclaw. She rolled her eyes again.

"Well count me out!" She said in 'happy' tone. "Fine another way to tell her to leave you alone."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, Malfoy. Tell her you have a girlfriend? And if that's not convincing enough, have someone fake being your girlfriend."

"Then Mia for sure wouldn't be interested."

Rose sighed, "It's possible. But at least she'll notice you. Anyway, if that doesn't work, then tell her you're gay."

"_WHAT!?_" His eyes bugged, "Then Mia wouldn't even acknowledge me as a man!"

"Like you were ever one to begin with," Rose muttered, but ended up being heard by the playboy himself. He glared, "Okay, okay! Have you even considered just talking to the girl? Politely decline her love?" His face remained flat.

"I don't want to be killed in my sleep, Weaslette. The stairs of the boys' dorm doesn't turn into a slide too, you know. She's _very _resourceful. But come on! Help a wizard out, Weasley. Besides, you're one of my friends!"

Rose scoffed, "_Friends?_ You're bloomin' jokin. Ha. Just barely. We argue, Malfoy. _A lot. If you hadn't noticed._"

"But we've got this love-hate friendship!"

"That's not friendship." Shaking her head.

"Well we're civil with other when we're not fighting."

"Malfoy." Feeling exasperated, "The only reason why we're even around each other is because of Al. Your best friend. My favorite cousin. I don't go around kissing people who I would love to see in their demise." His face dropped. "We hate each other. For Merlin's sake we don't even call each other by our first names! Kissing me will not help the situation. And as I recall, you said that my lips and my breath is so horrible that if a guy were to kiss me, it would be like kissing a rotten fish."

Scorpius' scrunched up his face at the description and said, "I said that?" Scratching his head.

"Yes. So for the last time, I will not kiss you just because you're so scared of telling Emily to bugger off. Now please, do yourself a favor and ignore me like usual." And with that, Rose stalked off to the next aisle. But unlike earlier, it wasn't Scorpius' hand that grips her wrist to prevent her from walking away. It was his words.

"You know, Albus talks pretty highly of you. Annoying as it is sometimes, the things he says gives me some respect for you. Smart. Kind, which I obviously don't see. A perfect Gryffindor. Rotten bravery that you've got there though. Some Gryffindor."

Rose's mouth slacked, "What did you say?" She asked lowly as she turned around.

That was when the irritating muppet plastered on that irritatingly smug face of his. He knew that he had breached a point in her. "You heard me." He said, "A rotten Gryffindor you've become."

She neared Scorpius. Then stood right in front of him before proceeding to back him up threateningly against the bookshelf behind him. "I am a _great _Gryffindor." She warned him, feeling irritated, offended, and mad at the blonde.

"Really then?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Really." Nodding her head challengingly.

"Alright then. Then prove it. I _dare you_ to kiss me. And y- Ah!" He exclaimed amusingly as he looked in the left direction. "And there's little miss Emily right now. _Perfect timing. _" He smirked. Rose looked in the direction he had apparently spotted Emily in, and he didn't lie when he said she was nearby. It wasn't very hard to spot her. In fact, Emily Moschovitz wasn't even discreet about her presence. Let alone staring at them so openly. She was in the aisle across them, carrying a rather heavy looking book in her hands. She must've been putting back a book when she spotted both her and Malfoy together. "So how about it, Weasley? Are you really a Gryffindor?"

Rose was practically flaring at this point. _How dare he question her! Just- Argh! He's so infuriating! _By the time Rose finished her inner battle of thoughts and decisions, she didn't even realize that Malfoy had placed his hands on her hips. Proceeding to back her up in the bookcase behind her.

_Whoa, what._ She thought dumbly.

The entire atmosphere had practically shifted to something that she had never experienced with Malfoy before. It was something so new. So intense. So frightening…Yet, _exciting_.

What was she doing!? She'd have to kiss Malfoy of all people.

She looked into his eyes and challenged him. And as she battled with her thoughts, trying to balance out her reasons and options. And finally, she came to a decision. There was no way in hell that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was gonna have one over her. No bloody way. Rose knew she might regret this later on. But _damn him and her stupid bloody pride_.

_Well, _she thought, _at least he's good-looking._

As she glared right back into his eyes, she slid her hands up and down his chest painfully slow.

And to her delight, that threw Scorpius off.

Win.

His silver eyes widened in surprise. But after a few moments, his eyes turned to hold more than one emotion. Mischief, amusement, challenge, playfulness, and- Dare Rose say it- A little bit of Lust.

Now if was Rose's turn to be thrown off.

Quickly hiding all signs of weakness, she stared in his eyes with a burning passion. A passion of hate, she would like to call it. But somehow it wasn't like the usual. This one was mixed with a challenge…And lust.

She suddenly and surprisingly felt attracted to Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy lowered his head down by her ear, whispering, "How about it Gryffindor's Golden Girl?"

And that about took it, Rose bit her lip and said, "Think you a handle?" before raising an eyebrow.

"The question is, can you?"

She chuckled cooly, "Don't doubt me for even a second, Malfoy." And with that she pulled Malfoy down by his tie and gave him, _and Emily_, a burning show.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I randomly started writing this, and BAM. I couldn't stop writing. Lemme know if I should continue. Review! -Don't make Scorpius beg. <strong>_


	2. Started With A Rumor

**_Chapter 2 - It Started With the Rumors_**

* * *

><p>Much to Rose's surprise, Malfoy's plan had <em>actually worked<em>. As soon as Emily witnessed the shocking display, she bolted out of the library with a very unhappy look on her face- Or, at least that's what Rose saw from her peripheral view.

Now, Rose wasn't sure what to feel about her reaction. She knew Scorpius was _somehow_ popular with most of the girls at Hogwarts- Okay, the lad was _attractive_. But that was something Rose would never admit aloud. Despite that, she knew that Emily was going to tell people about witnessing her intimate relations with Malfoy. She wasn't sure whether to be grateful that their display had been convincing... or troubling with the amount of glares that Rose was sure to get once Malfoy's admirers had found out about their kiss. But then again, she didn't at all feel threathened. She was a top student who knew her spells well. Besides, she had her family to keep her safe. However, she did pity the poor Moschovitz girl. She saw the disheartened expression that the girl made when she saw both her and Malfoy. Rose felt a pang of guilt as she remembered the girl's expression.

But then again, that girl did try to spread a rumor about Rose back in her fourth year. A very mean one, in fact.

So, Rose bit back the guilt and pushed all thoughts of sympathy away.

Nonetheless, _mission accomplished._

But Emily wasn't even the first thing on Rose's mind after she and Scorpius did what they did. In fact, she had forgotten all about poor Emily as soon as she and Scorpius both leaned in for the kiss.

The kiss.

Rose could't help but turn red as she looked back to the kiss. Blimey, that really was one bloody hell of a kiss. It was great, it was passionate. All their strong emotions for each other, which Rose assumes to be a burning passion of hate, just poured into the kiss. At the end, their snog was everything but bad.

The fact that both she and Scorpius had made out in the library was something she would have never thought of. The fact that she actually did it shocked her even more. Now that her mind was relaxed and…Sober (Or so to speak), she could think clearly. Although her mind was clear, it was the only thing that was running through her mind as she and Scorpius walked back to the common room in silence.

Kissing Scorpius Malfoy was something to be surprised at. But Scorpius Malfoy still being around her even after they kissed was just as weird. How? Malfoy had every reason to bolt after the kiss, especially after Emily had left. But no.

In fact, once Emily had left they had both continued on kissing. It wasn't until after a a few minutes they stopped when they got caught by Madame Pince, who then had kicked them out after. Sure, Rose was humiliated at being caught by a teacher in such a situation. But her mind was in too much of a daze then.

Did kissing her change Scorpius' attitude towards her?

Possibly. He was still the annoying idiot that always competed with her in class, and in life in general. There would even be times where the both of them would silently start a competition on who finished their homework fastest, or who ate the fastest. They both argued and teased each other. But now...Rose didn't know what was going to happen. They've snogged. Was it going to change anything?

"You surprise me, Weasley." He finally spoke. We hadn't said a word after we had been kicked out of the library.

"Oh? Why's that?"

"You actually showed your true colors tonight."

"Because I did your stupid dare?" She replied flatly, clearly annoyed.

"No." He said, "It's because right now, you're about as red as the colors of our house. Too_ hot_ for you, Weasley?"

Rose cried out in annoyance, making Scorpius snicker. She raised her hand in attempt to swat at him, but he manage to dodge away her attack. Making Rose even more frustrated.

I guess old habits die hard when it comes to the both of them.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me I did not just see Emily Moschovitz barge into the common room in tears, spluttering that my cousin was doing what I think they were doing with my best friend in the corner of the library. Please. God help us all." Albus Potter quickly said in disbelief to both her and Scorpius in the empty common room. Rose continued to watch her cousin pace in front of them, as they were both seated in sofa in front of the fire.<p>

Once the two had arrived in the crowded common room, everything went silent and everyone stared at both Scorpius and Rose. Apparently word had quickly gotten around that the two had been caught snogging earlier on.

Malfoy scratched the back of his head, "Well, mate. You s-see..."

"Oh my god. You two _did_ ravish each oth-"

"Whoa! Hold on. We did _not _ravish-"

"I beg to differ, Rosie-"

"Not helping, Malfoy!" She exclaimed at the blonde next to her, snapping her neck to face him. "And just for future reference, do _not _call me Rosie. You don't have the right."

"After what we did, babe, I'm pretty sure I do." He replied, making the red-headed girl fume.

"I honestly don't even know why I'm just sitting here. Wa_" _Al butted in, "I should've punched Scorp for man-handling you-"

"Oi! It isn't man-handling if both parties are equally just as touch-" Scorp was silenced by both Al and Rose's glare. A look that said, _Go on, keep talking and see what happens. _

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Al. We kissed. That's it. And although I probably have to burn my lips off now-"

"-Oi! I wasn't bad!-"

"Oh my god," She turned to him, clearly annoyed and said, "Shut up." Before facing back to Al, "It was just a dare, Al."

"Then who the bloody hell dared you to do that!?"

"Me."

"Him." They both replied at the same time.

Al's look of disbelief only intensified. Then he turned to Rose and said, "And why did you do it?"

"It was a dare, Al." She defended, arms crossed, "Of course I had to do it. You know me. He kept on egging me on, so I just had to do it. I'm not a wimp!"

Al sighed, knowing how stubborn and unpredictable Rose was. She truly was a Gryffindor, pride and loyalty and all. "And can you please tell me why you chose to dare her to kiss you?" He asked his best friend.

"I wanted to get Moschovitz off my back." He simply said, "Had to do something."

"And you thought kissing my cousin, your enemy, was a good idea?"

"Yeah."

Al facepalmed, "You two are just…I can't even right now."

"Are you mad?" Rose asked worriedly. Making Al's face soften.

"No, Rosie. Just…surprised. Very, very surprised."

"Ugh," She then said after a while, "I need to sterilize my lips now." She started playing at her lips, and started brushing any trace of Scorpius left off of her mouth.

"And what about me!?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Who cares."

Scorpius scowled, "I have to get rid of Weasley on my lips." He retorted.

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent kisser, Malfoy!"

"Me too!"

"Ha! At least my mouth didn't taste like licorice."

"For your information, licorice is quite delicious."

"No they aren't! They're disgusting! They taste like potion. Bitter and bland."

"All respectable wizards eat them!"

She scoffed, "Honestly, I would've expected at least you to be somewhat competent. Especially with those girls lined up to shag you."

"_Somewhat competent!_? Al!? Mate, you _hearing_ this rubbish!?"

Al groaned, "Here they go again. Nope, don't bring me into this." Al started walking up the stairs to the dorms, mumbling, "I'm heading to bed."

"You're not even gonna back me up!? Al!? Come on!"

"Goodnight!" Al sing-songed.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry 'bout the wait! I've been really busy this time, Trust me. Not even lying. But check for an update next month, sometime this week. i might post another chapter this week. Just be sure to follow this story to be updated on the next chapters!<strong>


	3. Started With A Proposition

_**Chapter 3: It Started With A Proposition**_

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since Rose and Scorpius'...Er, compromising situation. And ever since then, she's been avoiding him. Every time she spotted him, she'd bolt the other way. So to avoid him, she made sure to get up earlier than usual to eat breakfast. Then she'd make sure she ate quickly and then leave. Of course there would be times where she would pass by him as she left the Great Hall with him entering, but she kept her head down and hurried out the door. She did the same for lunch too. But she couldn't for dinner though. That would be the only time she'd have to be in the same room as him, aside from classes that is. But like in class, she sat away from him during dinner.<p>

Unfortunately, Rose eventually realized that Scorpius noticed her behavior. There were several occasions where he had gotten to her, but she managed to escape. She felt guilty for being so cold, but after what they did, she felt almost conflicted. It was almost as if she actually wanted to snog him again.

And that idea scared her.

Rose sighed as she walked down the corridor of the 7th floor. It was a Saturday, a Hogsmeade weekend, and Rose wasn't in the mood to going. So instead, she stayed behind and took a walk around the school, while her friends and family went to the village. Although she wanted more sugar quills and some new rolls of parchment, she figured that she could just go tomorrow instead.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into what she recognized to be as the Room of Requirement. As she was pulled in, she spun and found that her captor was Malfoy.

"What the hell, Malfoy!?" She exclaimed.

"You're a hard one to catch, Weasley."

"Leave me alone." She replied, before turning back to face where she entered. Only to find that the door she came through was gone.

"Don't bother. The room won't open."

"What do you mean it won't open?" She asked seriously as she whipped around.

"I wanted a room that wouldn't let you and I out until we've talked."

Rose sighed, "I thought you went to Hogsmeade with everyone." She finally spoke after a minute of being silent.

"Stayed behind."

"Did you tell them why?"

"Said I had to meet up with someone."

"How'd you find me?"

He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the Marauder's map, "Al lent it to me. You've been walking around the entire castle for about an hour. I was following you."

"Well that doesn't sound creepy whatsoever. Oh for Merlin's beard, let's just get over this," She muttered, "Just say whatever you have to say, Malfoy."

"Alright," He said, before stuffing the map back into his pocket, "I want to know why you've been avoiding me."

"That's it?" She said in disbelief.

"No. But I _do_ want to know why you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoiding you, Malfoy." She lied.

"Oh really? Doesn't look like it. I'm not an idiot, Weasley. You don't look at me anymore, you won't even sit near me at five foot radius. You wake up earlier than usual and every time I try to talk to you, you disappear. Plus, we haven't fought in days. I'm almost concerned."

"Don't get so flattered. I've been busy. I have NEWTS to worry about, a future. Besides, I don't want your fan club to attack me."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me?" He asked, incredulous, "You don't want my fan club attacking you?" Although that wasn't entirely true. It still was true...Only to Rose, she didn't tell the whole truth. In reality, Rose wanted to avoid him because she started feeling weird. She didn't feel anything for him, she's sure of it. But every time she saw Malfoy she can't help but flashback to their kiss. It was almost as if everything just had happened moments ago.

She was almost scared of it in some ways. It made her face hot and she hated it when something. or someone, made her face red.

Nonetheless, Rose nodded to response and said, "Yes. Now, what else do you want."

Scorpius hesitated, but said, "I want another favor."

Rose scoffed, "Yeah, no way."

"You never even heard what I have to say."

"And I have a feeling it isn't such a great idea."

"You could still hear me out."

Rose looked at the boy in front of her and thought for a moment. She could hear him out. And she still could say no. Besides, the door hasn't appeared yet. Either way she'd have to hear him out. "Fine. Not like I have much of a choice anyway."

"Good. Because you're gonna say yes. I know it."

"Try me."

"Alright." He said, "Be my girlfriend."

At those words, Rose's eyes widened, "_Excuse me?_" She almost choked.

"Be my girlfriend. My _pretend_ girlfriend." He added.

"You're bloomin' joking!"

"If I was, I wouldn't go through the trouble of bringing you to the Room of Requirement just to ask you." He had a point.

"But why!? Why me? Ask some other girl to do it!"

"I would. But because of what Emily's been saying lately-"

"Wait, what?"

"The whole kissing thing," He brushed off, "Anyway, because you kissed me, everyone thinks we're dating. And I have to keep this charade up if I want to make Mia Fawley to want me. Or at least snog me."

"You're vile. Using me to make a girl jealous-Hold on, _I kissed you!?_" She exclaimed as she marched right up to him, "_You kissed me!_"

He scoffed, "Ha, that's not what I recall. After all, who was the one who pulled me down to her lips?"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." She said, as she turned red. But before he could see anything she collected herself and said, "Well, as I remember correctly, Malfoy, it was _you_ who grabbed my hips and backed me up into the bookcase."

"Oh really? Like this?" He said, placing his hands on her hips as he backed her up into the wall where the door was. "And even if I did. You're the one who initiated the kiss, Weasley." At that, Rose was speechless. She swallowed, now knowing what else to say to do.

"T-That's not going to work, Malfoy." He smirked, knowing that she was starting to feel nervous.

"Either way, you have to say yes. Because we kissed, a kiss that you initiated, you're entitled to being my pretend girlfriend. And didn't you say you didn't want any trouble with those girls who fancy me? Well, the more you're with me, the more it is unlikely that anything will happen to you."

As much as Rose wanted to refuse, there was a part of her that wanted to say yes. But still, she said, "No." Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then, Weasley. I have no choice but to say this now." She waited for him to continue, "I_ dare_ you to be my pretend girlfriend."

And with that, Rose knew it was inevitable. She was going to be Scorpius Mafoy's pretend girlfriend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: I hope you review. Please review. Thank you! <strong>_


	4. Started With A Comment

_**Chapter 4: Started With A Comment**_

* * *

><p>"Okay," Al began, trying to process things, "So let me get this straight. You two are going out now."<p>

"_Pretend_ going out," Scorpius corrected, "She and I don't fancy each other. But we agreed on that we'd go out until Mia gets jealous and end up wanting to snog me senseless." Rose made a face of disgust as he added the last bit.

"Uh-huh," Al replied slowly, before exclaiming, "Mate, I should hex you!" Flailing his arms, before turning to his cousin, "And _you_! Why are you even agreeing to this?!"

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Look, Al. You don't like it, he doesn't like it, and I don't like it. But I agreed to doing it. Like it or not, this deal is going to happen. He gets the girl, and I to prove a point and once again be right. As always." Scorpius began to say something, "-Don't even start, Malfoy."

"I feel like I should've put some sort of off limits sign on dating family. I don't feel like I'm fulfilling the whole 'protectiveness' part, yet." Said Al.

"Well, we're not technically dating. Only pretend, Albie." Scorpius replied, "No worries. I won't touch your precious little cousin. Maybe a snog here an-"

"ARGGGGHHHH!" Al let out, making Scorpius laugh as he ran away from a raging Al. Who, in turn, began to chase after his male best friend but stopped as the blonde ran away from them.

"I'll meet you at Zonko's, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted as he ran down the hill and into Hogsmeade.

Al sighed, while Rose chuckled, "He'll be the death of me, I swear it." He said.

"He's a handfull alright." She said, as she and Al began walking towards the village.

"Rosie?" Al said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, Al?"

"You sure you know what you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I- I just don't want to see you get hurt. I feel like you might."

Rose snorted, "From Malfoy? Please, Al. It's not like I'm going to fancy him in the end and then end up heartbroken when he finally gets what he wants. I mean, can you believe that idea? Totally preposterou-"

"Rosie." Al spoke seriously, looking at her in the eye. "Just be careful. You never know." And with that, Al walked off to the village leaving Rose standing alone with her thoughts. Wondering what her cousin could have possibly meant.

* * *

><p>Rose eventually caught up to Malfoy in Zonko's. She didn't find it that hard to spot him. After all, he was a blonde. And by blonde, Rose meant platinum blonde. White, silvery...She could go on. He could've been considered as a neon light in Rose's eyes. Rose could even still recall the first time she questioned Scorpius and his hair. She had directly questioned her cousin on whether Malfoy's hair was naturally blonde or not. Of course, unknowingly, Scorpius had been right behind her in the common room when she had asked.<p>

It was natural, she had found out.

Within the sea of people that crowded the shop, she immediately spotted him by the love potions. Raising her eyebrows, she said, "Not thinking of drugging her, are you?" As she approached him.

"Smuggling a love potion in her drink isn't really consider drugging, Weasley." He smirked.

"Considering that potions are often used to affect our bodies and such, medicinal or recreational. It's basically a drug. I hope you're not really considering to use love potion on her!" Her eyes widening.

"Oh Weasley! You wound me!" Malfoy feigned hurt, "You think that I would stoop to such low measures just to get a girl?"

"Well-" But he stopped her.

"I don't need silly little potions to get myself a bird, Weasley. I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Think my good looks are just as effective, thank you."

Rose scoffed at his arrogance, "Full of it, aren't you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do you honestly think I'd resort to a stupid love potion? Come on, Weasley. I'm not desperate. I mean, _look at me_." Scorpius' said rather in a smug tone before looking over at Rose who was in the process of shaking her head. Smirking over at Rose, he said, "But maybe you could buy yourself a bottle. Get yourself a bloke for once. With the state of your hair, you'll need all the help you can get." And with that, he tossed the bottle over to his fellow red-head who carried a look of disbelief on her face, and strode to another isle of the store.

With her face turning red, completely fuming, Rose Weasley shrieked in anger. "Aargh!" Threw the bottle of amortentia back to where it belonged and stomped out of the joke shop. Not even turning back to see if Malfoy was following or not.

_The audacity of that- that- JERK! Well there's no way in hell that he's going to be getting my help!_ She screamed in her mind. Most of her was angry at Malfoy's taunting and teasing. But another part of her was hurt inside. She wasn't ugly! Sure her hair was unruly and an embarrassing shade of red. But it had its moments of charm. Her sometimes wore glasses as well, but it wasn't all the time! She didn't think it looked bad. It was practical.

Boys had liked her before, as well. There were a handful of boys that had taken fancy to her in the past. She didn't know about now, but it's happened before.

Rose fought the tears that threatened to build up. But she wouldn't dare let them. Whether he saw it or not, she couldn't give Scorpius Malfoy the satisfaction of letting his words get to her. She couldn't let that vile moron any credit to his name. And just when she had almost deemed him decent company, he goes out and opens his big fat gob and insults her. She should be use to his words by now, shouldn't she? After all it's always been like this for years. They've always argued.

_Yeah, _She told herself, _But then again he never really did throw out that she wasn't appealing to any boy. _

_But he did. _Another part of her told her. _Second year, Valentine's Day. _

Rose had remembered that day. But then again, she was only twelve. She barely cared about what boys thought of her. But now that she was way past that age, she couldn't help but feel that pang of hurt in her heart. As much as she hated to admit it, Scorpius was considered a very good looking bloke to all girls, and even to some gays. Although he knew it, which was quite disappointing really, didn't his opinion matter then? A good looking bloke at a good standard makes an opinion about Rose. So is that the same for other blokes as well? Like other fellow good looking blokes like Fabian Peters, or Ian Harding? No? Yes?

Rose was confused. Of course in the back of her mind she knew better. She knew that everyone had a different opinion. She couldn't let Malfoy get to her. She really couldn't.

Finally looking up, she realized that she hadn't even been looking where she was going. It was the late fall, and winter was on the verge of starting. There was a slight fall in snow, but it was almost as if there was more of it due to the cold. She continued down the road, which was making its way to the Three Broomsticks. She needed warmth and she needed it fast. Rubbing her hands and crossing her arms in front, she immediately regretted not bringing a thicker coat. All she had on was measly jumper that Nana Weasley had sewn together for her and her family for Christmas. Although she loved it, she was freezing cold.

Cold enough to not even notice the faint calls that were going out to her, "Weasley!" The calls became clearer. And she immediately groaned at sound the familiar voice.

Malfoy.

Ignoring his calls out to her, which became evident that were becoming clearer and nearer, Rose continued her way down ignoring the blonde fellow. "Weasley!" He was so close to her, "Come on, Rose!" And before she could speed up, his arm caught hers. Looking down at his hand that now gripped her forearm, he said, "Merlin, Rosie. You deaf or what? I've been looking for you. Then you made me run. After you. I don't just do that, Weasley."

"Well, Boo-hoo, Malfoy!" She spat, surprising the blonde boy, before turning back to make her way her way to the pub. He followed her.

"Oi. What's with the attitude? If anything you should be apologizing to me. You just left me there." Rose halted in her footsteps. As did Malfoy.

"That was the plan." She snarked, "And if my attitude towards you isn't any clearer. I'm done. I don't want to help you in your stupid little game." And with that, she continued walking.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Weasley!" He exclaimed, rushing up in front to stop her, "What did I do?!"

"What did you do...What did you do?! You completely insulted me. And for your information, heaps of blokes have fancied me over the years!" She fumed. And at first, Scorpius stared at the girl for a few moments before he started chuckling. "What?!"

"You're honestly mad over that?"

She nodded hastily, "You're so arrogant. You're not god's gift to women, Malfoy! Then you go around, picking on people and saying they're not good enough so they'd have to practically drug someone just to have that person fall in love with them."

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows, "I was just teasing, Weasley."

* * *

><p>Somehow, Malfoy was able to calm the ginger down. Though she did put up a fight with a rather large argument, she eventually gave in and calmed down once he realized that she was only wearing a jumper to protect her from the cold. Realizing that she was probably freezing herself to death, and that he'd been the one to stall her way to the old but warm pub, he did something that surprised both of them.<p>

He gave her his coat.

He didn't honestly mind, considering his enjoyment of the cold and the amount of layers he was already wearing underneath it. But naturally, and due to their usual behavior towards one another for the past years, Rose stared at the coat as if it was a foreign object she hadn't seen before. And for the first time in his entire sixteen years of life, he witnessed a look he'd never seen on Rose Weasley's face: Confusion.

After staring at the jacket for what seemed like an eternity, Rose ignored his gesture and walked off. Only for her to stiffen as Malfoy placed his coat around her, finally giving her warmth. And with that, she stared at the boy as he walked on ahead of her.

Apparently that did the trick of calming down the red headed beast.

And when they were walking in silence, he couldn't help but try to remember what he had said to her in the joke shop. It was hard for him, he admitted. He barely remembered the things he said to Weasley due to the amount of arguments and vile words they've exchanged in the past. They'd never really taken each other's words seriously. He didn't think she'd take it personally. So was she suddenly sensitive? Had he made her cry? He briefly wondered. It wasn't possible, he thought. He knew she was more stronger than that.

Scorpius couldn't help but wonder.

But what he did need though was Rose. To help help get with Mia, of course.

Now, they both sat in the corner of the pub in silence. Both with a half-empty butterbeer in hand. They'd been sitting in silence and Rose hasn't spoke. And frankly, Scorpius was getting impatient.

"Look I'm sorry, Weasley."

"Sure you are." She muttered. But he heard.

Scorpius sighed before settling his eyes down on the red-headed girl. She had her drink in her hands, and she kept her head down. Almost as if she was staring viscously at it. "You know, stare any longer at that drink of yours and you might as well burn a hole through the glass." She didn't move her head but raised her eyes to him instead, "See? There she is." She rolled her eyes. "Now, really. I am sorry. I won't try to offend you anymore."

Sighing, she begrudgingly gave in, "Fine."

He smirked, "Knew you'd come around." Readjusting himself in his seat, "Now, on to bigger plans. About Fawley-"

She gave a pointed look and said, "Hold up. I'm not helping you anymore. I told you that."

"Oh come on, Weasley!" He pleaded, "Help a mate out."

She scoffed, "Mates? We're barely even friends, Malfoy!"

He waved it off, "Details, details. We're conversing civilly, we're practically mates." She heaved a sigh, "But come on, Weasley. Help me out."

"And give me a reason why."

"Well, it would look quite slaggish of you to be snogging one of Hogwarts most eligable bache-" Rose snorted, "-lors. Only to not start something with me. It would very well tarnish your clean reputation." Rose Weasley sat in her seat, gawking at the smug ferret in front of her.

She scoffed, "Th- That's blackmail!" She spluttered.

"Call it what you want, Weasley. But those are the facts." He stated.

* * *

><p><span><em>An: Hey guys! Glad you lot love it so far! I've been quite liking this plot so far, and I've already got the next chapter planned out! Stay tuned for that! Be sure to check out my other stories as well! For any typos, etc. Message me and lmk! PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love your feedback and opinions and suggestions!<em>

_And I'm now searching for a cover for my story. So if you lot are into the whole photoshop things. Please message me or send me some pictures! I'm very OCD about text positioning, so make me proud guys! _


	5. Started With A Few Terms and Conditions

**_Chapter 5 - Started With A Few Terms And Conditions_**

* * *

><p>"Weasley!" An excited call came from Scorpius Malfoy, who was quickly descending the stairs of the boys dorm. "I've got a plan." It was around ten at night and Rose was the only person who remained in the Gryffindor Common Room. As per usual, she reading. But this time, it wasn't for school. It was purely for recreational purposes. She would've read up in her dorm, but her roommates couldn't sleep with any source of light prying in. So, Rose settled herself into the common room every time she read. She enjoyed the warm atmosphere of the fireplace. As well as the empty common room that she kept to herself.<p>

She was desperately using her time alone to distract herself by reading. But instead, she was plagued with the whole situation she was. Somehow, Malfoy had yet again roped her into his little scheme. Of course she'd been very firm with him earlier at pub, but he had been very convincing. Rose swears that he should've made it into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor.

"A plan. You, Malfoy. Have a plan."

"Course I do, and it- Are you seriously reading again?" He complained, plopping himself down at her side on the sofa. The last week has been rather unfamiliar with Rose. With Malfoy civilly associating himself and plopping down in a seat from left to right next to her, Rose found it all amazingly surprising. It wasn't as if it hasn't happened before. But all of it had been for the sake of Albus. Not to mention, they both couldn't sit next to each without Albus acting as a border. But now, those infuriating moments started to occur less. Sure, they bantered. But these days, it seems to Rose that they were actually getting along.

To a point or so, of course.

"Yes, Malfoy." She replied in a rather annoyed tone. Malfoy was clearly interrupting her alone time. But then, she help but feel slightly amused by the boy. He looked like such a silly idiot compared to his cool exterior. She almost found it.._.Endearing_.

Shuddering at the thought of finding Malfoy endearing, she takes a reality check. She then decides ignore him, wanting to concentrate on her Jane Austen novel. She had hoped that he would've gotten bored and leave. But he didn't.

"Let me take that," He said after a silent minute, grabbing the old novel from her hands and tossing it to the side.

"Hey! Careful with that! That's the only copy I have of that book. It's old and bindings about to come undone."

Rolling his eyes, "Yes, yes yes. I'll get you a new one. But now that I have your attention, I need speak to you. Honestly, you have loads of time to read that old ratty thing. Besides, the entire story ends with the same typical result: Marriage to the introduced characters of the story. Of course Austen places the doubt of the two couples never getting together. But it happens anyway."

Rose couldn't help but be taken aback at the news, "You've read _Pride and Prejudice_?" To say that surprise was laced in her tone was an understatement. She was seeing a whole new side to Malfoy.

Scorpius tried to hide the slight embarrassment with a shrug, "So?"

"It's muggle."

"Just because I'm a pure-blood coming from a particular family, it doesn't mean that I haven't read anything muggle. I'm sure that you can recall that I have one of the biggest marks in our year, Weasley." He huffed, "Besides, my mother believes that it's perfectly healthy to induce some sort of helping of muggle within out wizarding lives. Perfectly reasonable, if you ask me. And honestly, do you really think I believe in that whole Pure-blood superiority crap?" Rose raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine by me. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. It's almost...Impressive, Malfoy." She was almost, just _ALMOST_ starting to enjoy this side to Malfoy.

"Oh, a compliment from Weaslette. I'm touched. I'll make sure I write this in my diary tonight." He replied sarcastically.

"Annd he's gone."

Ignoring her comment, "Anyway, I have some pressing matters to discuss with you."

"Hold on, first." She stopped him, "Before we discuss your...plan. I'm going to put some of my terms down."

"Terms?" He repeated, "You have terms?" In truth, Rose had actually been contemplating these terms ever since they had gotten back from Hogsmeade that day. She felt that it was necessary to lay down some rules with him.

"I'm sacrificing peace and quiet to help you out, Malfoy. I have terms so deal with it." Earlier when they both left the villiage to make ther way back up to school, Rose had been contemplating these terms. It would set boundaries between the two. She couldn't get into any sort of actual funny business with Malfoy. She refused it. It was bad enough she enjoyed their snog the other day, so just imagine if more were to happen. And by more, she meant_ actua_l feelings.

And that was what she was afraid of.

"Alright, alright."

"First off, don't start fancying me or anything."

Scorpius snorted, "Yeah, like that's going to happen." She ignored the surprising pang of hurt.

Narrowing her eyes at him, "Two, no groping of any sort in public either."

"But what if I have to prove a point?!"

"I'm pretty sure that groping my arse, or my breasts isn't necessary to prove a point, moron." Then she continued, "Three, we don't tell anyone about this stupid arrangement. If this is going to work, you can't tell anyone. Al doesn't count because it's Al. He has the right to know so he's not pulling his hair out. Four, under any circumstances, are not to say that we're shagging. Because we're not, and the last thing I need is for people to see me like I'm sort of toy. I can't even imagine the amount of girls that's been on that thing." Rose immediately pushed down the number of possibilities. It was too disgusting in her mind.

"Well actually, it's been abou-"

"I..I really don't want to know." She stopped him, "Five-"

"How many terms are there?!" He exclaimed.

Rose ignored him, "Five," She repeated, "When I tell you to do something, you listen to me. Do what I say, and trust me on it." Then she exhaled, "And lastly, If this thing does magically work out. I get to break up with you. Not the other way around. There's absolutely no bloody way that you're breaking up with me. And when this does work out, don't even think about bothering me ever again. You leave me alone, alright?"

Scorpius thought about the last term for a moment. Sighing he said, "Alright."

"Good. So, what's this plan you thought of?"

He jumped back, remembering his initial purpose of coming down here, "Right!" He exclaimed, "Well it's not much of a plan. But we do need a start on this whole thing."

"Go on."

"Right, well, people first saw us snogging so they've got their suspicions. So, all we need to do-"

"Is to confirm it!" Rose finished.

"Exactly!" He replied just as enthusiastically, "So I was thinking we could start snogging again." Rose facepalmed, "What? Why did you hit yourself?"

"You idiot," She declared, "Have you got no tactic at all? I thought you've had girlfriends before!"

"Well it's not like I had to go and try and impress and make them jealous first! They just come to me!" Rose rolled her eyes at the boy.

"This is going to be a long night." She muttered.

* * *

><p>"I've decided," Scorpius announced, making Rose jump as he fell into step with Rose in the hall, making their way to Charms the next morning, "That I've got a few terms myself."<p>

"Terms?" She repeated, almost just like what he had done the night before. Last night, Scorpius had figured that he might as well come up with several terms himself. However, he was going to ask much less of Rose. In all actuality, some of his terms didn't compare to jers, except for one or two of them. He didn't have the same last term as Rose though. And frankly, Scorpius didn't really want to leave Rose alone. She wasn't such bad company, and he loved getting a rise out of her. Despite the amount of arguing they did, their relationship wasn't as bad as it always seemed. It was just simply their thing.

Somehow, through all the bantering and the teasing, they formed a very dysfunctional friendship. Sure, it was all for the sake of Al. But in their own way, they formed their own friendship. Or at least that's what Scorpius liked to think. They weren't close, but they respected each other and were civil enough to not kill each other. Even if there were times where they both wanted to.

But to not argue with Rose was almost too weird. Then again, to even be all buddy buddy with her like Al was weird too. He understood her last term because it was true. There wasn't much of a point of associating with one another so much after their deal. She would go back to doing her thing, and Scorpius his. He knew that all she wanted was some peace. And he supposed that she wanted to stop arguing and to be rid of him.

Scorpious almost agreed in his mind. But he didn't want to be rid of Rose. Leaving her alone would practically compare to pretending that she didn't exist. And Rose was definitely someone that you couldn't ignore, Sure, he sort of wanted to stop constantly arguing. There were even times where it just got old. But it would be weird for him to not to argue with her. And it would also be weird if they were ridded of each other as well. Rose was always just...there, and it would be unusual for Scorpius if she wasn't. Scorpius always favored a controlled enviroment. Something he was familiar with. And having her around was something he was familiar with. Although ge didn't fancy the annoying red-head, he did still want her around.

"Yes." He then replied. The hallways were empty in the early morning, and Rose often made her way to class earlier than most students. She would wake up early, quickly eat and make her way to class before the halls would fill up. That, and the fact that some of her classes in the morning were often at the far end of the castle. She liked being alone in the morning. Scorpius knew that.

But now, she wasn't alone anymore. He was there.

"Well, let's hear this list then." She pressed.

"Actually, it's not much of a list. Just a few."

He saw her raise her eyebrows, "Alright."

Exhaling he spoke, "First, you stop calling me Malfoy and start calling me by my actual first name." This surprised Rose, and frankly, also Scorpius. He didn't think he'd actually consider it as a term. But he wanted her to call him Scorpius, for the purpose of the deal, of course.

"Fine." She said, biting her lip.

"Fine what?"

"Fine, _Scorpius._"

He grinned with satisfaction on his face, "There you go. Now, lastly...Whatever I say, or tell you to do. Trust me on it. No questions asked." He basically recited what she had previously said the night before. If she was telling him to trust her, then he had to get her to trust him.

Rose stopped abruptly in her footsteps. Which he soon did too when he realized that she stopped walking. She looked at him for a moment before asking, "You do know what you're asking of me, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He knew exactly what he was asking.

They both stood there for a moment. Scorpius looking at Rose, and Rose looking at Scorpius. She seemed to be in deep thought, and Scorpius definitely wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Fine."

And with that, he grinned and they both continued walking towards class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: Hope you review! I hope the beginning confirmed your thoughts about Scorpius being a Gryffindor or not.<strong>_


	6. Started With A Rocky State of Trust

_**Chapter 6 - Started With A Rocky State of Trust**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was staring. And it wasn't just the regular, three second stare you give someone before turning away. No. Everyone was <em>really <em>staring. Rose's cousins, their friends, the whole school, and even some of the teachers were staring at the 'couple'.

"Everyone's looking at us," Rose whispered to Scorpius, who strode along by her side as they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Let them. Adds more to the plan. Just stick with that." He said with such ease. Rose could only wish for such a carefree attitude, "let them talk. Let them look. It only makes things_ so much more fun_ and useful for me." He finished as they both plopped down at the bench together before proceeding to eat. Rose couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under the gazes that people were giving her. The hall was more silent than usual, and when she looked back, even the Slytherins were staring. Everyone scrutinized as they stared in shock. It wasn't often that the two would get along, let alone hear any sort of rumor about them dating. Rose sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by the boy. He nudged her, "Just don't look, alright? Ignore 'em. Now eat."

Prior to their entrance, they spent the night coming up with a game plan to make their whole charade convincing and very envy worthy. And the only thing to start it all off was Mia who, much to the blonde's dismay, hadn't shown up yet.

She sighed once again, "Alright," She said, "Pass me the salt would you?"

"Yeah," He replied, grabbing the salt that was over by Dominique Weasley, "Here."

As Rose received the salt, she paused, feeling the gazes that continued to stab her and Malfoy. Looking up, She saw that everyone in her family, as well as their friends, were looking at the two of them, jaws dropped. Feeling irritated and rather fed up, "What?" She snapped, "Can't a girl eat her breakfast? I'm sure it's not the first time you lot 'ave seen me eat."

Lily was the first one speak up, "What the _bloody hell_ is going on here?"

"What?" Scorpius replied, his mouth full.

"Oh, ew." said Rose, who had scrunched up her face, "That's disgusting. Swallow and then chew, will you, Scorp?" Rose instructed, tossing a napkin to his face. But past her facade, she couldn't help but cringe. _Scorp?! _She thought. _What the hell was that?!_

"Sorry, babes." He swallowed. Rose shook her head.

"Honestly, I thought you were brought up be-"

"Excuse me!" Lily exclaimed, "What's going on 'ere?!"

"What?" Rose replied innocently, although knowing.

"You two!" She pointed a finger at both her and Malfoy, "_Babe_s? Scorp?!" Rose couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She would be acting the same way if she was in the others position.

"This is too weird..." Louis mused. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And what's wrong with the situation." Scorpius dryly replied.

"The fact that you two came in here and sat next to each other acting like you're the best of mates?! What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

"And what's this I hear about you two dating?" Dominique added.

"Dating?" Lily exclaimed, turning to her cousin. "Dating?!"

"Calm down, Potter." said an annoyed Scorpius. Taking a sip from his pumpkin juice, he looked up to the others and said, "We're dating. End of."

"Don't you dare 'end of' _me, _Scorpius Malfoy!" Lily shrieked, gaining looks from other people around us. Rose inwardly groaned. She knew how Lily could get. During the time they had spent together growing up, she found that her younger cousin was rather a-well..a hot-head.

_I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, _Rose thought to herself. Although her cousin was rather hot-headed like her mother, she knew the girl meant well. She was rather close to Lily growing up and Lily was rather protective to those in her family.

But thankfully, before the girl could get even more riled up, Hugo stepped in before she could explode. "Uh- um- Lil!" He shot up, knowing of upcoming events, "I-I think we're going to be late for class-"

"Late? But we only have potions!" She protested as her Hugo took ahold of her arm, pulling her away. And when she tried to resist, he resorted to hauling his cousin away.

"Well I think it's about time we head to class before we're late. You never know when Peeves decides to make us late by throwing- Bye everyone!- dungbombs or start blowing firewor..."

"I'll get you, Scorpius Malfoy!" She continued to yell, struggling against the grasp that Hugo had around her, "And when I do, you'll be sorry! You hurt my dear cousin and I'll make sure your face isn't so pretty anymore!"

Scorpius sighed. "I have absolutely no idea what just happened." Rose said after few moments of silence.

"You have no idea? _We _don't have an idea either, Roe!" Dom exclaimed, "So why don't you tell us! Go on!"

"We're dating. So if you will, please, leave it be."

"Today is too weird for me." Louis mused to himself before grabbing his stuff to leave, "Too weird." He continued to repeat as he walked off without much of a goodbye.

"Louis?! Wait for me! I'm your sister!" Dom shouted after her brother, hastily shoving a piece of toast in her mouth before grabbing her stuff and running off.

"My family is insane." said Rose.

"And I still continue to wonder why I hang out with you lot."

"Because we're the only people who bother to put up with all your shit and still like you."

"Touche, Weasley. Touche." Several minutes later, Scorpius began to grow agitated.

"Oi, stop fidgeting. Your squirming is giving me a headache."

"I am not fidgeting." He retorted, "Why isn't that girl here yet?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she's probably just busy. We have at least half an hour left before breakfast ends. She could be getting ready. Now, to distract you, let's go over the plan."

"Right. The plan." He nodded, "Alright. First, once Mia shows up, we make sure she see's us and we kiss!"

"No, no, no!" Rose exclaimed, "We make sure she see's us _holding hands._ You know, acting like a couple. From what my sources told me, Mia likes a a bad boy that'll be nice and sweet _only_ to her. We have to plant the seed in her brain."

"What?! What _seed_?!" Scorpius freaked, startled and confused, "Isn't that going to hurt?!" He hissed quietly to the red-headed girl.

Rose sighed, "It's a figure of speech, Scorpius." She informed, "We're not really going to actually put a seed in her brain."

"Oh.." He mused, still trying to comprehend. "Oh..-Oh! I see, I see! Because making someone think of something is like setting an idea in their head, which refers to the seed! Oh Merlin, I get it n-"

"Scorpius," She stopped him, "Just shut the bloody hell up already."

* * *

><p>"Shh!" Someone shushed Rose as she shrieked as she was pulled behind one of the hallway pillars in the front courtyard. But before she could pull her wand out at the ready, she recognized his voice.<p>

"What are you doing." She hissed at the blonde haired boy.

"Shh!" He hushed her once again, peeking out from behind the pillar.

Removing herself from her grip, she straightened herself up, "Why are we hiding, and what are you looking at?" She pressed.

"Shh!" He hissed, pulling her down, "Can't you shut your bloody trap for once, Weasel-bee? Look." Rose let out a huff of breath and peeked around the other side of the pillar. And there she saw, laughing along with her friends, the person of interest herself: Mia Fawley.

Mia was seated on one of the stone benched on the other side of the courtyard. A place far enough for Rose and Scorpius to hide, but also close enough for them to see. Rose couldn't particularly hear the conversation that was being held between Mia and her mates, but she assumed that it was particularly funny due to the amount of giggles and laughs that were echoing from them. And by the looks of things, everything seemed normal. Nothing noteworthy was happening. So before Rose could protest to their purpose of stalking the girl, Rose sneaked a glance at Scorpius, and almost laughed at the face he was particularly making at the time. Rose wasn't sure if the face resembled constipation, pain in the gut, or just a very frustrated expression. But due to the circumstances, Rose felt it was the latter. It was almost as if he was trying (with everything he had) to listen in on Fawley's conversation.

As Rose looked back at the blonde haired girl that sat a distance away from them, she wondered why Scorpius would be so obsessed with targeting her as his newest conquest. Sure, she was blonde and rather pretty. But Rose didn't see anything special with the Hufflepuff. She wasn't especially smart, either. That which Rose had picked up on back last year when Mia mistakenly left out her report card during Charms. Rose noted that her grades were fairly average and found them particularly uninteresting.

So when Rose looked at the girl, she was fairly confused as to why Scorpius would be so interested in the girl. But that was when Mia decided to shed off her robes, making her figure much more noticeable. Small, lean, and large breasts.

_Figures_, Rose groaned inwardly. It's no wonder he was particularly intent on Fawley. She's good looking, _and _she hasn't been on the snog and drop list yet. After learning Scorpius's reasons of intent, Rose couldn't help but shake her head. But then again, this was Scorpius Malfoy. He'd song any bird that was good-looking and willing enough.

"Really." she said, deadpanned, "We're hiding behind a stupid pillar in the middle of the bloody afternoon to _stalk_ Fawley, who by the way isn't doing anything particularly noteworthy."

"She's sitting!" He whispered, not taking his eyes off of the blonde girl.

"No shit. It appears that she's speaking to her friends as well!" She feigned the same excitement, "She's so talented!" clapping her hands.

"Shhh!"

"Oh _don't_ you _shush_ me, Scorpius _Hyperion_ Malfoy!" She protested, hitting him on the arm.

"-Ow!- And _don't use_ my middle name!"

"You're wasting your time staring at a girl whom, by the way, isn't probably talking about anything worth learning about. You can't even hear her conversation for bloody sake!"

"Oh shush, we're not wasting our time," He retorted, waving it off.

Rose couldn't help but flare at the stubbornness that this man- no, _boy_- possessed. He was willing to crouch behind somewhere and stalk the girl. It was ridiculous! Although she couldn't help but admire his spirit and loyalty...She immediately brushed the thought away as soon as she realized how creepy the gesture was nonetheless. Then again, she found that it was also Malfoy that she was dealing with. He always did the the most unpredictable things.

_Just like that kiss_, a voice in her head spoke. Rose couldn't help but agree with her inner thoughts. No one could have ever predicted, let alone even think of the possibility, the heated kiss that Scorpius and Rose shared. What was even more bizarre about the situation was that Rose found the kiss...enjoyable.

Immediately casting all side thoughts away, she quickly replied, "You mean, _you're_ wasting your time. I'm not going to be apart any of this."

At her words, that was when Scorpius had finally looked at her for the first time since her arrival at the scene. "Actually, you are." He pointed.

"No," she snapped, "_I'm not_. This-" She circled with her finger, "is not a part of the deal. I will not hide away like some sort of bloody, creepy stalker!"

He started to hush her voice as soon as it started to rise. Quickly glancing around to see if anyone had noticed-to which no one did, thank Merlin for that-He lowered his voice, excusing, "Oh please. This _is not_ stalking. We're simply learning more about her; observing her, if you will!"

_You mean stalking._ Rose thought. "It's no wonder she hasn't bothered to give you the time of day," She muttered to herself as she got up and started to walk away, ignoring the calls she was getting from behind her. "I can't believe he's going to make me resort myself to such a desperate level."

"Oi!" He called out to the red-head, chasing after her, "Oi, what'd you say? Weasel come back! Why'd you leave?" Finally asking once he caught up to Rose.

"Honestly, Scorpius. I'm absolutely sure that you don't need me to stalk the poor girl. It's not a part of the deal, and I absolutely have more better things to do at this moment than follow around a giggly stupid girl." She huffed.

"Like what?"

Rose sputtered for an answer, "Uh-I- I was going to meet with Teddy and go over my Defense essay with him." She lied.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, "It's Friday."

"W-Welll, I'll have you know that I like having afternoon tea with my cousin," growing more confidant with her lie. After all Teddy Lupin, their defense professor, is her cousin and she did enjoy having tea with the older man. Although he wasn't much older than her, Malfoy and Albus, he was young and close enough to Rose to confide to. There would be times where she would storm into his office, ranting on about how Scorpius Malfoy was the most annoying prat in the world. However...Today (Friday) was not one of those days. Although she would love more than anything to, Teddy was actually out meeting Victoria Weasley at the Hog's Head.

Scorpius crossed his arms, looking down at the red head who was only a few centimeters shorter than he. "Oh I won't argue with that, Ms. Rosie Posie." He smirked, knowing that the little nickname would get a rise out of the girl before him, "I'm sure you love to spend quality time with ol' Theo. But I know for a fact that Teddy's not in his office. He's in Hogsmeade- with Vic."

_Dammit,_ Rose cussed to herself.

Scorpius sighed and spoke seriously, "Rose, what happened to trusting me?"

At that moment, said girl wanted the floors to open and consume her, "I dunno." She muttered.

"Well you need to start trusting me and do what I say, okay? You agreed to this deal and just like when you agreed to our terms, you said you'd trust me."

At that, Rose grew frustrated, "Well how about what happened on _trusting me_?! Can't I have a say in what we do? I have more things to do than focus on your stupid girl problems, Malfoy! I can't drop everything in my life and make this my number one priority. It's a side thing! And how can I trust you when you're making me do all these useless tasks that won't even a slight difference in your situation. I mean, really?! _Stalking? _You only do that when someone's up to no good, or when you have to listen in on some important conversation, Malfoy! What she was doing in the courtyard just now was _nothing. _If anything, you shouldn't even be stalking her-"

"observing-" He interjected, but was silenced by the hard glare she was giving him.

"I thought you were Scorpius Malfoy." She finally challenged, "Aren't the girls suppose to chase _you_, and not the other way around? I thought Scorpius Malfoy didn't chase."

And with that, Rose gave him one last look and walked away. Leaving Malfoy standing in the empty corridor alone, conflicted, and gawking after the very girl that made him this way.

_I hate it when she's right_, he begrudgingly thought, kicking himself and the wall beside him- scaring a first year who was passing by in the process.

* * *

><p><em>An: If there are any typos...I apologizeee. I didn't read through. I'm LOOKING FOR A BETA TO HELP OUT. IF INTERESTED PM ME AND WE'LL TALK. <em>

_Wooow- How many months has it been...? Well, HAPPY NEW YEAR. I was actually planning on posting this on Christmas and New Years as a gift-but I've been, well...busy. I apologize profusely and absolutely sincerely. I know how it's like having to wait for a writer to post a new chapter-only to have them updating it 6 months later, or not even at all. BUT I HOPE YOU REVIEW. -And I'll be posting a new **The Girl Who Went Missing **chapter soon!_

_And if you're wondering why I haven't been posting lately (if not, just ignore this) then it's because- well...I'm a high school senior. So I've got ACT/SATs, college apps (a totally pain), acting, projects, homework, filming (IM MAKING A MOVIE GUYS! IT'S GONNA BE AIRED ON TV), senior project, and trying to get my recognition (cum laude, magna cum laude, all that) for graduation-It's tough. I barely have a social life. My time mostly consists of me watching Friends and playing sims these days. _

_But yeah! I hope my writing has been improving. If you read my **Who Knew** story, it's utter crap compared to this one (which is a little bit better)-But I'll stop rambling with my excuses and updates. Byeee! And please REVIEW! Thanks!_


End file.
